Vampire Knight Would You Rather!
by TheGamingGirrrlMeiki
Summary: Well. Another hilarious Would You Rather, this time with the fierce vampires of Vampire Knight! You may join as a host :D


Vampire Knight Would You Rather! Chapter 1: The Time Has Come… FOR FUN!

Meiki: I realized that some people don't know how to pronounce my name. I shall tell you now! (Just for fun and reading purposes) My name is Meiki Rain. Meiki- Pronounced Me-Key. My last name is Rain. You all should know from Kindergarten how to pronounce that. So I just pointed that out for you. I also wanted to keep you all waiting while I announce my new FanFic… DRUMROLL PLEASE! BABABADADABADAABADABAA! VAMPIRE KNIGHT WOULD YOU RATHER! I thought it would be fun. I love all of the character's personalities and I wish I owned the whole series and manga! (Sadly I do not but that brings in the disclaimer) So without further however you spell that funny sounding a word, The Cast… *Gestures to a closed curtain on the far side of the basement.*

*Music plays and it dies down. The curtain opens and the theme song plays. The main students come out in fancy old Broadway outfits*

Aido: I shall start the show. As you know, I am Aido!

Senri: I shall go to please. It's just me, I am Senri!

Akatsuki: Let me be. As you see, I am Akatsuki!

Rima: I'm a minima. I'm no Pima, I am Rima!

Ruka: Made by a tezuka. I stay haruka, I am Ruka!

Takuma: Like a puma. Though I'm not Dokuma, I am Takuma!

Kaname: What can I say? I came to play, I am Kaname!

Yuki: Where I go can be spooky. Cross is my mizuki, I am Yuki!

Zero: The true hero. Not yet a vampire pro, I am Zero!

Meiki: *Claps* Yay! I taught you all well! (You do not know how hard it was to find rhymes.)

Zero: Are we done here yet?

Meiki: B!tch Please! We just started!

Kaname: *Whispers to Yuki* I cannot let anyone here hurt you.

Yuki: *Blushes* Kaname. I respect you oh so much.

Kaname: Just don't do anything dangerous. I can't lose you.

Yuki: *Blushes even more* Kaname…

Meiki: Oh shut-up! I'm Team Zero!

Zero: I can use the support.

Meiki: *Nonchalantly pushes Zero into Yuki and they kiss*

Yuki: *BIGGEST BLUSH* Oh wow Zero!

Meiki: *To Zero* Shush. You'll thank me for this later.

Zero: *Wraps his arm around Yuki and put the other hand on his head (The way those cute anime guys pose)*

Aido: Can't this game begin?

Meiki: See I can go on and on and on about random stuff with this show and just make a random story with this… (Maybe I should later) But for now this is a Would You Rather!

Rima: *Looks over to Senri and offers him pocky*

Senri:*He smiles and takes the pocky. Sticking the chocolate biscuit in his mouth he turns to Rima*

Rima: *She reaches over and takes the pocky in her mouth also. Slowly moving in.*

Rima and Senri: *As the pocky ends they embrace in a warm loving kiss*

Meiki: SEE WHAT I MEAN! I COULD RANDOMLY GO ON FOREVER! (I should seriously make hat into a story.. Hm?)

Takuma: Miss. Meiki. Can we get on with this?

Meiki: I would like to but this is the first chapter. No fans have reviewed yet so I don't have fresh Would You Rathers.

Takuma: Well think of one.

Meiki: Okay! *Thinks* But Takuma, you're in trouble! Would you rather date Rima or Yuki?

Takuma: And I have to answer this?

Meiki: *Nods head* Or I kill chu!

Takuma: Well then, Rima.

Rima: *Looks up from her kiss with Senri* You would chose me?

Takuma: Well, yes. *Smiles brightly*

Rima: *Shrugs and goes back to kissing Senri*

Takuma: *Sighs* Shiki is a lucky man.

Meiki: Awe. Rejection hurts huh?

Takuma: A little.

Meiki: *Glomps Takuma* YOU ARE SO KAWAII (CUTE) WHEN YOU ARE SAD! (Btw I am a Senri fangirl *EEEEeeePPPpp!* And a Zero fangirl *EEEEeePPp!* But I like SenriXxRima and ZeroXxYuki So I don't mind a little TakumaXxMeiki at all!)

Takuma: Thank you for the warm hug.

Meiki: *Blush* Hehehe. No problem.

Aido: I would like to ask the next WyR.

Meiki: Sure! Go on ahead!

Aido: Akatsuki, would you rather go gay for Kaname or Head Master Cross?

Meiki: *Facepalms* And it would be you to ask something like that.

Aido: *Devilish smile*

Meiki: *Death glare*

Aido: *Backs away slowly*

Meiki: Akatsuki, I still want to know the answer. I bet we all do! *Gestures to the audience*

Akatsuki: *Says slowly* Kaname…?

Meiki: *Starts a chant* kiss him, kiss him, Kiss him, Kiss him, Kiss Him, Kiss Him, KISS HIM, KISS HIM!

Kaname: *Willingly kisses Akatsuki*

Akatsuki: *Willingly kisses back*

Meiki: WEE WOO WEE WOO! YAOI ALERT!

Zero: Oh Brother.

Meiki: That's all the time we have for right now. Please review and give me great would you rathers. You can also give would you rathers to the characters I didn't mention yet. Also, If you would like to be a host, just review and ask! Tell me what'cha think so far! *Looks over* Are Rima and Senri still kissing?

Rima: *Nods*

Senri: *Pulls away* Obviously.

Meiki: Well then… Bye for now!

Everyone: Please come back. Goodbye for now.


End file.
